


Just a Day

by blacklikemysoul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff, tony and Clint are very minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklikemysoul/pseuds/blacklikemysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is sick on Valentines Day. Steve is a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Day

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is fluff. Just fluff. 
> 
> A tad late, but here nonetheless. 
> 
> For my friend Lila, Happy <3 Day!

"Darce?" Steve voice echoes through her ears. 

"Mmhere." She mumbles. Steve hears her, as the serum enhanced his hearing among other things. 

He pads along the carpeted hall to the common area, where Darcy is lying on the couch surrounded by blankets, pillows, and mugs. 'Tangled' is playing on the HDTV across the room. 

"You okay, Darcy?" He walks to her and kisses her head. 

"No," She whines. "I'm sick, and I feel like shit, and I have to cancel on our date tonight." 

"It's okay. I'd rather stay home and avoid paparazzi." Steve plunks himself down on the couch by Darcy's feet. 

"It's not okay, Steve! It's Valentines day, and we've been planning this date for months!"

"Darce. It's fine. It's just a day, sweetheart. I love you all the time." He begins to massage her feet and ankles, rubbing sweet, soft circles into her skin. 

"Okay. You win. We'll stay in and watch movies." Darcy snuggles deeper into her pillows, squeaking in pleasure when Steve runs his fingers up her legs. 

"Darcy, sweetheart, you really need to sleep," He bends his body over hers and nuzzles his head into her neck, gently biting her ears and suckling down her neck and shoulders. 

"Steve," Darcy manages though her ragged breaths. "Stevie, I'm sick. I really can't right now. And besides, we're in the common area. If Tony or Clint come in..." She cuts herself off with a moan, as Steve is rubbing his fingers up and under her shirt in agonisingly slow stripes. 

"Oh c'mon Darce, it isn't like we've never done it in here before," Steve continues up her stomach before playing at the bottom of her bra with his fingertips. 

"At night!" Darcy squeaks. Latching her fingers onto Steve's shirt. 

*Miss Lewis, Mr. Rodgers, may I please inform you that Mr. Stark is exiting the elevator to the common area. I suggest you clothe yourselves.* JARVIS' cool voice interrupts the heat of the moment. 

"Later." Steve kisses Darcy's temple before resuming his foot-rubbing job. 

"Hey, lovebirds. Things going to get saucy tonight?" Tony strolls into the room. 

"No. I'm sick," Darcy explains. 

"Never stopped me," Tony shrugs. He sets himself down on the sofa parallel to Steve and Darcy's and tells JARVIS to put something a little "classier" on. 

"Hey! I was watching Tangled!" Darcy complains. 

"And now you're not. Build a bridge and get over it." Tony snaps. 

Tears wobble at the edge of Darcy's eyes.

"Darce, come on, ignore him." Steve stands up. 

"'Ignore him, Darce!'" Tony mocks. 

Steve scoops Darcy up in his strong arms, blankets and all, and carries her to the elevator. 

Darcy allows a laugh to escape her lips. "Was that a laugh?" Steve jokes, snuffling her belly, causing her to laugh again. 

The elevator dings and the doors open at a floor that isn't theirs. 

Clint gives them a sly smile, then sidles into the elevator with them. 

The silence that ensues is deafeningly silent, until - at last - the lift reaches Darcy and Steve's floor. 

"Have fun tonight, lovey-bears!" Clint calls after them. 

"Sick!" Darcy shouts over her shoulder. 

When they reach the apartment, JARVIS opens the door for them and they walk into the main room, Darcy still in Steve's tight embrace. 

"Bed or sofa?" Steve asks. 

"Mm... Sofa," Darcy points to a nice leather sofa across the room, draped in still more blankets. 

"How many blankets do we have?" Steve laughs, setting her down on the sofa. 

"Including the ones I'm wearing? Probably around fifteen." Darcy grins. 

Steve smiles back at her, his eyes full of a rare, beautiful love and adoration.

"It's only three pm, and we have all night. What do you want to do?" He plops down next to her and flips on the television. 

"How about Modern Family? It's funny and I need a pick-me-up." Darcy suggests. 

"Okay. I'm guessing you actually meant no sex tonight though?" Steve pokes her foot. 

"Yeah, I meant it. Sorry. How about some intense cuddling?" She pokes him back. 

"Sounds good." Steve guides her head to his chest and she falls asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
